Out in Japan
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: Rocky and Cece are going to Japan together. But what will happen, when Cece founds out that Rocky still has some feelings for her? Read and find out! RECE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers :) So, this is the story I promised you, I hope you will like it :) Of course I will keep uptading every story I wrote, this is just something new.**

**REVIEW**

**Love you, Author xxx**

* * *

Cece and I were sitting together in waitroom in ambulance of some hypnotist called Shelly.

I was pretty nervous about the whole thing, because this was something new for me and I was always scared of people like this - hypnotists, psychiatrists etc. But I knew that Cece was doing this for me and for us, because we both wanted to go to Japan so badly, I mean that was a really big chance to made something.

We were never somewhere else than Chicago and you never know when you can get chance like this one.

So, I had to fight with my fear from flying. I don´t know, why I had that fear, it was just inside of me and I couldn´t fight with it alone, I needed some help, so that´s why we went there.

As we were sitting there and waiting, Cece noticed how nervous I was and she grabbed my hand and rubbed it with hers.

"Don´t be afraid, Rocky, I am here with you and you will see that everything will be fine.", she said with warm smile on her face and I smiled a little too.

Well, here comes another thing that I am little scared of. I don´t know how long it is, but I have a little crush on Cece lately. I noticed it first, when I found out about her dyslexia.

When we were sitting on the stairs and I was holding her, I realized that I have some feelings for her. I wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment, but I knew I couldn´t ruin our friendship like that - that would be really selfish.

And then, when I was laying in the hospital and waiting for the surgery, she was sleeping right next to me and holding me and she was just so supportive in that time. That was the moment, when I was 100% sure I was in love with her.

It felt just so good when she was holding me like that and telling me all that stuff about us being best friend for the rest of our lives...

One half of me is afraid of it. Really afraid, because it´s just wrong, having feelings like this for a GIRL, especially, when that girl is my best friend. Someone can say that I am just a teen and everyone are feeling like this for some time, but at the end I will fall for some boy.

But I never fall for some boy and I can´t even imagine that. I really can´t.

*sigh* Me, Rocky Blue, the innocent girl, sometimes nerd also, fall in love with her best friend Cece.

Cece, the little fireball, redhead with such an energy, perfect dancer and also a very good friend.

Maybe she was sometimes a little selfish and we had some fights about it, but I can´t blame her for that. She is how she is, everyone do some mistakes. I love her the way she is and nobody can´t stop me from it.

And what´s the worst thing about it? That Cece already knew about it.

_It was the time when Cece and I were still fighting, because she was still trying to push me into things I didn´t want to do, but it was also the time, when I knew I was in love with her and I was trying to fight that feeling._

_I don´t know why, but Cece signed us to some Gary´s therapist and even when I didn´t want to go, Cece took me there._

_When we got there, it started pretty innocently, we were just talking about stuff, and that therapist seemed to be more insane than her patients._

_"So, you have some problems in your friendship, right?", she asked us._

_"No, we don´t.", Cece said, but I looked somewhere else, not asnwering the question she gave us._

_Cece looked at me, shocked and hurted a little._

_"Do we?", she asked me and I shooked my head quickly._

_"No...", I said and she smiled and looked back at that freeky woman._

_"You see?", she said and the therapist smiled at us and then she stood up and walked closer to me, I stood up too and made few steps back._

_"What are you hiding?", she asked me with weird voice._

_"Nothing!", I shouted, but I knew that I just practically lied._

_"Why are you so angry?"_

_"I am not!", I said with a smaller voice._

_"Then why are you here?", she asked and I couldn´t take the preasure from her side anymore._

_"Okay, fine! I have some feelings for her and I don´t know what to do about it, because I know it´s wrong and that she will never feel the same way about me!", I screamed but then I pulled my hand on my mouth._

_I was such an idiot! Why the hell did I tell them the truth?!_

_Cece looked at me with her wide opened eyes and mouth also opened, she couldn´t believe what I just said. The therapist just smiled, happy that she ruined our friendship, because she just forced me to conffessed my feelings for Cece._

_Cece stood up and walked away from the ambulance._

It was an year ago. Me and Cece agreed, that the best thing we can do about it, is forget about the whole thing and act like it never happend.

She said that she isn´t angry at me anymore and that she want to be my best friend again, without all those in-love things. I was happy that I can be her best friend again, but I was also a little sad, because she didn´t want to talk about my feelings.

We never talked about it again. And that was killing me, because I was still in love with her, but I couldn´t do anything about it.

* * *

"Welcome, my name is Shelly and I am a hypnotist.", she said and shooked our hands when we finally walked inside.

"Nice to meet you, Shelly, I am Cece and this is Rocky.", Cece said and all three of us sat up.

Shelly sat up right in front of me and she looked at me, like she was trying to read from my face.

"So, Rocky. You are afraid of flying, right?", she asked me and I simply nodded.

Cece already called her and she told her everything about my fear.

"So, lay down and close your eyes.", Shelly told me and I did how she wanted.

I was still shaking a bit, but I tried to be relaxed. When I closed my eyes and tried to be restful, I felt my heart beating slowly and my breathing was also more and more slow.

"Fine Rocky, now try to fall asleep, but just lightly so you can hear what am I telling you, okay?"

So I did. I felt that I am half asleep and I can still hear her talking.

"Imagine that you are in a plane.", she said.

It was little harder, but in few moments I was finally sitting in a chair of a plane, looking out of the window. The plane wasn´t in the sky yet, just on the ground.

I hardly heard what was Shelly telling me, because when I turned around, I saw Cece sitting right next to me, holding my hand and smiling at me, and that got all my intention.

"Cece...", I whispered.

"Don´t be afraid, look, we are flying already and you didn´t even noticed it.", she said and pointed out of the window.

I looked unbelievably from the window and I really saw it - we were flying and I wasn´t afraid anymore. Probably because she was there with me and she gave me courage for fight my fear.

It was just so real, I was thinking that it was the reality.

"I love you.", I said to her, because I wanted to say it to her so badly for so long.

But she didn´t say it back. She didn´t even smile at me, she looked worried now.

"I am sorry, I am really sorry for the way I am feeling.", I said and started crying.

The perfect dream turned into a nightmare.

_Meanwhile In Ambulance_

"Well, Cece. It doesn´t look like flying is her biggest problem.", Shelly said with her eyes wide opened and Cece looked at her surprisly, shocked and sad, when she heard the things Rocky just said from her sleep.

Cece was happy that Rocky wasn´t afraid of flying anymore, but there was this thing again...

She was still in love with her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! Thank you guys for reviews, I am glad that you like the story ;) So, I will continue, here is the new chapter :-)**

**Love you all, Author xxx**

**REVIEW**

* * *

As usual, Cece and I were sitting on her couch and watching TV together. It was one week before our travel to Japan and we were both excited, but I noticed that Cece was acting somehow weird.

When you have a BFF (and crush in the same person), you see if she´s sad, angry, happy or hiding something, and I saw and felt that she was really hiding something from me.

"Cece?", I asked her while we were watching TV and she looked at me curiously.

"Yep?"

"Did something happen?", I asked her and she looked surprised, but then she turned back to the TV and just shooked her head, without saying a word.

"You are not good liar, we both know that.", I said.

"Why are you thinking that something happend?", she asked and looked...angry now.

I frowned, confused why she was angry.

"Um, you are acting weird lately.", I murmured, trying not to make her more angry than she was, even when I didn´t know why she was like that.

She sighed and looked down.

"It´s nothing, really.", she said sadly.

I put hand on her shoulder and looked right into her...beautiful eyes...NO, I HAVE TO BE A FRIEND NOW! I shooked away all those romantic thoughs and tried to think like her best friend, not lover.

"You can tell me everything, and you know that. What´s wrong?"

She was still looking down and I started feeling bad...Did I something wrong? I mean, we were telling each other everything, she told me about her dyslexia, about the bad situations in her family, about everything what was ever bothering her.

So...this could be only something about me.

"I don´t wanna talk about it right now, okay?", she said and with those words she ended up our whole conversation.

I wanted to ask her again so badly, but I saw that she wouldn´t talk about it anyways.

Something was happening...and I didn´t know what, but I knew it was something bad...

* * *

"So, girls there are your seets.", Cece´s mom pointed on two seets in the left side of the plane, we nodded an sat up there. Everyone else were sitting little far from us, but we didn´t mind it at all - Henry and Flynn were both pretty annyoing, my brother too and our moms were talking about some "mother stuff", so we were glad we didn´t have to listen to it.

Cece was sitting next to the window, because she wanted to looking out of the window and I wasn´t complaining about it.

When I heard that the plane was starting slowly, I became sick. I felt really nervous and I started sweating and I am sure I was changing colors - I was white at first and then green, maybe blue.

Cece looked at me and her eyes softened when she saw how terribl I felt.

"I am here with you, don´t be afraid.", she said and held my hand and I looked at her and saw her smiling a bit at me.

It looked exactly the same like that "dream" or whatever it was, that I had when we were together at that hypnotist ambulance.

I got lost in her wonderful brown eyes, but I quickly looked away, because I knew I couldn´t feel like that now. Well, I couldn´t at all, but I still did. I still saw her like my love interest, not only like my best friend.

*sigh*

The plane was already in the sky and Cece was still holding my hand and checking me, if I was okay.

Of course I liked it, when she was taking care of me like that, but it hurted more when I knew, that she will never be mine. It hurted that I was her best friend, and only that. It hurted me every single day, but I tried not to think about it.

But now, we were flying to Japan - and that was a long fly, I mean, Japan is on the other side of world. And that means we had to be together all those long hours and think about many things - and when she was right next to me, she was the only thing on my mind in that moment.

"Are you okay?", she asked me and I nodded.

"You see, it´s not that bad like you though.", she said and smiled at me, pulled her hand away from mine and I missed that warm of her hand, but I couldn´t do anything about it.

"Yep, I think that Shelly really helped me.", I said and she looked away when I said "Shelly" and I noticed it.

Weird.

"Mhm, she is good.", she said more in a whisper and I tried to read from her face.

"Did something happen...there?", I asked her carefuly and she swallowed.

Wait...what if I...Oh no...

I opened my mouth when I finally realized what probably happend.

"Cece..."

"No, don´t say anything.", she said and looked strict at me.

"But..."

"Don´t. Just don´t, I don´t wanna talk about it.", she said coldly and that made me really sad.

Well, I was probably talking from the dream. So I practically admited that I still love her...and she wasn´t happy about it. And she didn´t want talk about it, exactly like a year ago.

"Why can´t we talk about it, Cece? I was thinking that we are talking about everything what´s bothering us, no? That´s what best friends do, no? So why can´t we talk about my feelings?", I shouted, because I got angry.

Not at her, but because of the whole situation. I was tired of pretending that everything is all right and that there is nothing we should talk about.

And I wasn´t the only one, who was angry.

"Oh really? So, you are talking about what should best friends do? I am sure with one thing - best friends shouldn´t fall in love!", she shouted and other people looked at us, because we started to be loud, but I didn´t mind them.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. That really hurted me...Best friends shouldn´t fall in love...No, they really shouldn´t...

She knew she just crossed the line and I saw she felt guilty and bad for what she just said.

"Rocky, I...", she couldn´t finish, because I run to the bathrooms and locked myself there.

I started crying like crazy. This couldn´t be happening...

She knew that I still love her. Not only that - she wasn´t happy about it, in fact, she was angry, because I have some feelings for her and I can´t fight with them.

I tried, so many times not to think about her like that, but I can´t help myself. It´s just the way I feel, I can´t change how I feel, even I wish I could.

I ruined the whole trip to Japan, no, in fact I just ruined our whole friendship. Cece hates me now.

"Rocky, open the doors.", I heard Cece as she knocked on the doors and I whiped my tears away, but then came new ones.

"Let me be, I know you hate me.", I sobbed and cried even more then before.

"I don´t hate you, just please come out of there, you can´t be there the whole time.", she said and I knew that this argument was good, but...

Did she just say that she doesn´t hate me?

"Y-you don´t hate me?", I asked to make myself sure I heard it right.

"Of course I don´t. Open the doors now, I want to talk."

Finally, she wanted to talk about it with me.

So I opened the doors, but then something happend and the whole plane turned to the right side and Cece fell at me and I felt at the floor together with her.

_Please don´t leave your seets and make sure you are buckled up. We got into small turbulence._

I surprisly looked on Cece, who was laying on top of me and looking at me with the same expression I was looking at her. Of course I loved it, when she was laying on top of me, I felt butterflies, even when I tried not to feel them, I know it wasn´t right in that moment.

She smirked at first, but then she quickly stood up and I grabbed her hand.

"You should sit, because you will fall soon or later.", I said, she nodded and we sat up next to each other, in that very small room.

An awkward silence filled the room, we were just looking at each other for a moment.

"This will be a long talk.", she said when she looked at me and I nodded.

Yes, it will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, readers! :) Thank you for all those reviews, I am trying to do my best in my stories ;) **

**REVIEW**

**Author xxx**

* * *

I saw that Cece didn´t know what to say. She looked pretty nervous about the whole situation and I just kept looking down, I couldn´t look at her anymore. It was all my fault, that we had to talk about this stuff between us.

"I am really sorry, Cece...", I whispered to her and she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"What exactly are you apologizing for? You didn´t do anything wrong.", she said softly and I was kinda surprised she wasn´t angry or something.

She never wanted to talk about my feelings, and she tried to act like nothing happend, so we could still be best friends. I understand that, I really do, but anyways, I am still feeling the same way about her...

"Yes, I did. If there weren´t my...feelings, there would be no fights.", I said quietly and Cece shooked her head a little.

"Rocky, it´s not your fault that you feel this way.", she said and looked at me sadly.

"It´s something I should be ashamed of.", I murmured and looked away from her, but then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ashamed, because you love me?", she asked and I saw that she was hurt.

I smiled a bit.

"Of course not. How could I be? I mean, you are the most beautiful, atractive and nice person I know."

Cece blushed at my words and I was surprised that I just said that - I never said something like that to her before. But I guess it doesn´t mind now, when she know that I still love her.

There was another silence between us, and then she finally decided to say something.

"Look, it´s my fault that I didn´t want to talk about it. You were hurt and you had to keep it inside of you and...I am a terrible friend.", she said and held her face with her hands.

"Cece...", I tried to tell her that I am okay with that, but she cutted me off.

"No, let me finish. The reason why I didn´t want to talk about it, was that I...I was just afraid. I didn´t want to loose you like a best friend...And it was also weird for me, to think about it, that you are in love with me.", she sighed and I felt worse after these words.

So she just tried to keep our friendship alive, because the though about me and her being together was too weird for her.

Great Rocky, just great.

"I understand.", I said, dissapointed and I slowly stood up, but she grabbed my hand and forced me to sit back down.

"We need to figure this out, Rocky.", she said seriously and I nodded, not ready to do something about the whole situation.

"How do you want to figure it out? I don´t think there is some way to do it.", I said matter-or-factly.

She was silent for a while and she was still looking at me and thinking about something. I didn´t say a word, I just waited her to say something.

All I was thinking about was how stupid I really am. Why the hell did I fall in love with my best friend? She will never feel the same way about me. And now it´s so freaking complicated - we can´t act like best friends anymore, because it´s just impossible.

But I can´t imagine my life without her, I honestly can´t.

Besides, we are now flying to Japan together, ready to made something in there. Is that even possible for us now, when we are like this?

Love is just so evil...

"You know, I never though about us in _that_ way.", she said and that question came from nowhere.

I looked at her, surprised and she noticed how sad I was, when she said that.

I wanted to say something, but I didn´t know what.

"Please, don´t get me wrong, Rockstar. You are smart, nice, pretty, and everything, but I just never thought about it.", she said with a small smile and this time it was me who blushed at her words.

Because she just said...that I am smart, nice and pretty...Gosh.

"I know that you don´t feel the same way, I got used to it.", I said coldly even when I didn´t want to sound like that.

"Rocky..."

"I am fine, Cece."

No, I wasn´t.

Cece kept looking at me intesively and then she moved closer to me and held me around my stomach, her head was rested on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, feeling good when she was holding me like that.

"You never know what will happen in Japan.", she whispered to my ear and I opened my eyes widely and looked at her, and I saw her smirking.

No, this must be a dream, she didn´t say that.

Or...did she?

* * *

We were in the sky for 5 hours now, and it was dark outside. Cece and I were back in our seets and she was sleeping under the blanket, right next to me. Everyone else were sleeping too, I was the only one who couldn´t sleep.

Those thoughs in my head were too loud, they didn´t let me sleep, so I was just staring out of the window, or staring at Cece. How beautiful she looked when she slept. So innocently and cute...

Cece was always that courageous one, that stronger one. But I knew, that somewhere deep inside of her, she was still that little girl, who was afraid of other people, because she always knew that almost all the people in the world are mean.

In the last year, she became more self-concered, she started using more make-up, she also started dating some boys from our class (no need to mention that I hated it, but I couldn´t say or do anything about it, so nevermind).

She just grew up and so did I.

I started to think more like an adult, I tried to be more me, then me and Cece, but I knew that I was nothing without her. Maybe I sometimes acted, like I didn´t need her, but I always did, I just never said it aloud.

Well, and now is here the memory of her saying those words - "You never know what will happen in Japan." How she meant that? It sounded pretty...teasingly, but that was probably just in my mind.

But it was still running through my head, I couldn´t stop thinking about it. She practically said, that there maybe _is _some chance for me...Or she just didn´t want me to be sad all the time on the trip to Japan.

"Rocky?", she whispered and I smiled at her lightly, when I saw her sleepy eyes looking at me.

"Yes?", I asked.

"I had a nightmare.", she said and slowly sat up on her seet, I noticed how scared she was.

"What was it about?", I asked her curiously and she started shaking.

"Do you remember how we saw Evil Dead last month? It wasn´t a good idea.", she said and I giggled a bit.

"I told you that you will have bad dreams from that movie."

Yep, I didn´t saw it, because I had my eyes covered and I had headphones on my ears, when we were on the premiere of Evil Dead. I mean, just the trailer was so scary...

But Cece is Cece, she wanted to be "like an adult" and she "wasn´t scared from anything anymore, because she was 16 already", so she saw the whole movie.

"Can you...hold me?", she asked with puppy eyes and I couldn´t say no.

"Sure.", I said and she moved closer to me and she put her head on my chest. I put my hands around her body and I felt that warm feeling.

I heard her smirked and I frowned.

"What is it?", I asked and she looked at me with smirk on her face.

"Your heart is beating so fast.", she said and I felt embarrased like hell.

"Um..."

"You don´t have to be ashamed. I think it´s cute.", she said and then she fell asleep.

And I did too. It reminded me those old times, when we had sleepovers, and we were sleeping always like this. Together, holding each other. It was the best way to sleep, I swear - feeling her warm body on mine, I always felt so safe and comfort.

But from the day she knew I had some feelings, we never slept like that again. Till now.

But wait...she just said...that she thinks it´s cute?

Another heartattack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the new chapter, enjoy, review - thank you :)**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"Rocky, wake up. We are in Japan.", I heard Cece softly saying and I opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me, smiling at me sweetly.

I was confused, because she was acting like nothing ever happend between us, but I was glad for that. She was looking excitely out of the window and I opened my mouth, when I saw that she was right.

We were really in Japan.

I saw many big buildings out there and my brain was still too sleepy to get the fact that we were really there, in that country. Not in Chicago, or even in the US - we were on the other side of world.

"Who´s gonna be there first?", Flynn screamed and jumped from his seat, Henry was right behind him.

"Of course it will be me!", my bro shouted and also run in their direction.

I giggled, when I saw both of our moms rolling their eyes. Yep - boys, they will never grow up. I mean, Ty it´s like 18 now, and he is still acting like...like that.

But what, he is my brother and I still love him.

"We should go too, Rockstar.", Cece said and grabbed my hand.

When we stepped out of the plane, I felt that we were both frozen.

We just stood there, on the biggest aiport I ever saw and we were looking all around us. It was like two girls from some village just came to New York - that´s how I felt in that moment.

I realized she was still holding my hand and squeezing it from excitment and I blushed a little.

"Oh my GOD, this is just unbelievable!", she screamed at the whole airport and I just slowly nodded in agreement.

Flynn, Henry and Ty were running around the whole airport and talking about that they will visit some otaku shops and buy stuff with Naruto and Bleach.

"Oh Gosh, look at this Georgia. This is just...wow.", my mom said as she walked from the plane together with Ceces mom.

"Mom, can we make a little visit around the shops?", Cece pleased as she turned to her mom, who gave her a death glare, but then she smiled at her.

"We need to get to our apartment first, then you can. But you have to take a guide or something, this city is just...too big for two little girls like you.", she said and looked at the top of the building in front of us.

Cece sighed and nodded, then turned to me.

"Pf, we are 16, gosh! Do you know Tokyo good, right? You are smarter than some stupid guide.", she said and I nodded, then looked away from her.

She gave me an actual compliment. Wow.

Yep, I knew the streets of Japan pretty good, because I was studying about it a lot last time. I wanted to be prepared for everything, I wanted to know everything about every single street in this city.

Maybe I didn´t know every single street, but I knew almost all streets with clothes Cece would like to buy and that was all I needed now.

"Okay guys, the cabs are here.", my mom said.

Me, Cece and Ty sat in one cab and our moms, together with Flynn and Henry were in the second one.

* * *

When we finally got to our apartment, some japanese guy, who supposed to take care of us during the whole trip, showed us our rooms.

Moms had one room together with two beds, Ty had a room with Flynn and Henry with three beds, and Cece and I had one room with...one bed.

I looked up to the tall guy, who looked little nervous now, because it was probably a mistake, that we had only one bed...It was a king bed and I started to feel pretty bad.

"Um, sorry but we don´t have more rooms with more beds. I hope you don´t mind.", he said and carefuly looked at us both.

I looked at Cece, who just shrugged and said "Whatever".

"Okay, can I do something else for you?", he asked and we both shooked our heads. So he just left us alone there.

Cece let her bags fall on the floor and she jumped on the bed and lied there, looking to the ceiling and smiling.

"Where do you want to go first?", she asked and lied on her side now, curiously looking at me. I sat up on the bed and noticed how soft it was...

I tried to push every _dirty_ though about Cece away from my head, but it was pretty hard.

"Um, well there are hundreeds of shops here.", I said and she smirked, sighed happily and lied back on her back.

"This is the best day ever. This city is just so big and beautiful and I don´t even know where should we go first!", she said and I giggled.

She was so cute when she was excited about something like now. Cece was so full of energy...

"But we should get unpacked first.", I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rocky. We are here to have some fun. But fine, I think I can do that, but then we will go out, okay?", she said and I nodded, then grabbing my bag and started upacking my stuff.

After a while, when I was almost unpacked, and Cece too, something fall on the floor, when I grabbed my T-shirts from the bag.

Cece took it and when I saw what it was, I frozed.

It was my "Book of Thoughs". That´s how I called it. It was something like a diary, but not exactly a diary. I had many poems and songs and things like that written in there.

And almost all of them were about my love for Cece, or my terrible feelings I had when I knew she will never be mine.

"What is this, Rock?", she asked and slowly opened the book and I sighed. I knew there was no way to took it back from her.

"Just some poems and songs I wrote.", I said and she let out a little "oh" and started reading something somewhere in the middle of the book.

I just prayed that it wont be something that would make her angry.

"_Sometimes I wish that the rain could wash away all those things hiden deep inside of me. All those feelings, all the pain - I just want to stop feel them, to get them out of my head. I want to become...numb. Why do I even have them? Sometimes I ask myself, if God has some plans with my unnecessary existence ... But there is also another side of this - everything has a good and a bad side and this isn´t an exeption. There is a light, somewhere in the middle of the darkness that´s all around me. I can´t see that light good, but I know that it is really there. Is it hope, what I feel? Maybe. All I know is, that love is the answer, and that there is always some hope. I know, that I will..._

"Touch that light one day.", I finished instead of her and she looked at me with her mouth opened.

I remembered that one. I wrote it half year ago and it was also about her. She was the light and everything else was the darkness.

"Wow, Rocky...why didn´t you tell me that you are a writer?", she asked and she looked little hurted that I didn´t tell her.

"It was my...little secret.", I sighed and sat up on the bed, she sat right next to me and slowly put the book on the bed.

"What was it about?", she asked more in whisper, and I felt shivers all over my body. That question came from nowhere and I was afraid to tell her the truth.

But I didn´t want to lie to her again. She deserved to have a honest friend.

"About you.", I whispered and looked down, waiting for her to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am sorry I didn´t uptade sooner, but I was busy, so xD Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you´ll like it ;) Don´t forget to review, thank you very much,**

**Author xxx**

* * *

Cece was speechless. Her mouth was opened, but she didn´t say a word. She was shocked and I didn´t know if she was also angry or something, so I slowly stood up and moved away from her.

"Really?", she asked after a while and I nodded, feeling little embarrased.

She looked down and then at me and smiled.

Wait...was she really _smiling_?

I was expecting her to scream at me or walk away from the room, but she looked like she wasn´t going to do any of it.

"Are you not...mad or something?", I asked carefuly and she stood up and walked to me.

"Of course I´m not. I think it´s really...pretty.", she said and smiled at me, looking right into my eyes and I think that I lost my heart and it fell somewhere on the floor.

Cece was at first angry and she didn´t want to talk about my feelings, and now she was acting like this? She liked those things I wrote about her and my feelings for her? She was really confusing me. But thank God she was okay with that.

I still felt little weird. I couldn´t help myself, it was just so weird, she was standing there and searching for something in my eyes. Was she looking at me still the same, or she found something more in me?

Well, I didn´t find out, because my annyoing brother interrupted us.

"Hey Rocks, Cece, you wanna come with us to the town?", he asked us and Cece turned to him and I rolled my eyes and gave him a death glare.

"Sure, we want to go shopping anyways.", Cece said and took my hand.

I sighed and followed them. I knew that this trip...will be long.

* * *

After 3 hours of shopping, I was so tired that I couldn´t even stand on my feet.

"Come on Rocky, I promise you this will be the last shop.", Cece said and gave me her puppy face.

"Okay.", I sighed, "But this will be the last!", I added, she giggled and we walked to some shop with weird clothes.

It all looked like it was from future - something that Gunther and Tinka would definitely love. Cece was looking at those things with interest in her eyes, because some of them were pretty cool.

"Oh, I forgot, I need a new bikini!", she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Cece, you already had three."

"I know, but none of them are from Japan.", she said nonchalantly and walked to bikinis.

She was looking at them and thinking, which one will she chose, because there were MANY of them.

"These are perfect!", she said and grabbed a black and red one, which looked pretty..._sexy_.

"I am going to try them and I will bough them if you´ll like them.", she said and disapearred in one of those changing rooms.

I swallowed hard, knowing that it will be the death of mine, if I would see her like that. I mean I saw her in her underwear already, I saw her many time in sexy clothes, but I felt that I was getting more and more attracked to her and that was just killing me.

"Rocky, you can come now!", she shouted, I took a deep breath and opened the changing room she was in.

My jaw dropped when I saw her standing in front of me in those bikini. I mean, she looked just..._smoking hot_. I never saw someone more sexy, I swear. Her tiny legs, her flat stomach, her perfect breasts...

"Well, I think you like them.", she giggled when she noticed how I stared at her. I quickly stoped and looked into her eyes, blushing like an idiot.

"Um...yeah. You should take them.", I said and looked down to my feet, trying to hide how I felt.

Cece smirked and closed the doors.

Phew, I survived. For now.

* * *

When we finally got to the hotel, my mom informed us, that tommorow will be our first shooting for that video game. I was so exhausted from the shopping, that I didn´t even get what she was saying, I just took a quick shower and jumped to the bed.

I heard Ty, Flynn and Henry playing some games on PS3 in the other room, but I didn´t care. I was too tired to tell them to shut up and to try to be at least a little quietly.

"Tommorow will be our big day.", Cece said as she layed next to me and looked at me with a wide warm smile on her face that I loved so much.

"Yeah. I am really excited.", I said with a low voice.

"But you don´t sound like you do.", she giggled and I gave her a bad look.

"It´s your fault that I am like this. I don´t understand, that you aren´t tired at all."

Cece laughed and turned the lights off.

"You know, it´s my superpower."

"You don´t need a superpower, Cece. You already are perfect.", I said, but then I realized what I just said...

It was dark, but I saw Cece and I saw her expression. She was silent for a while. If we were "just best friends" and I wouldn´t be in love with her, she would replied something like "Oh yeah, I know I am.", but this time she was quiet, because she knew how I meant that.

"I am sorry, Cece.", was all I was able to say, but then I felt her hand searching for mine. When she find my hand, she squeezed it.

"Don´t apologize, Rocky.", she whispered to me.

Another silence.

"I was thinking a lot about us.", she said and it came from nowhere. It shocked me, and I don´t know if positively or negatively.

"And?", I asked, curious.

"And I don´t know. I guess it´s still something new for me, even when I knew about it for a long time. You are still my best friend and I will never leave you, but..."

"But?", I asked, when she didn´t finished the sentence.

_My heart was slowly breaking into pieces..._

"But I don´t know, if I can look at you the same way you are looking at me.", she finished.

_Small pieces...Very small pieces, all over the floor._

I slowly turned away from her. It was too much for me to take...She was trying to understand it and to be still here with me, but she wasn´t feeling the same...And that was the most terrible thing about it.

She used to be my best friend, it was too weird for her to think about me as something more, her head was full of other boys, not me. I was that wrong one, that weird and definitely that unhappy one.

Nobody will help me. Nobody will understand me. Nobody will take me away from this hell.

I didn´t even realized it, but I was crying. I felt those tears falling down my face and then I felt Ceces soft hand on my back.

"Rocky, please, don´t cry.", she whispered and moved closer to me, but it was even harder, when she was there.

Because it will be a lot easier, if she wasn´t my best friend. Maybe I would forget about her, soon or later, or at least I wouldn´t have all these thoughs about her and I wouldn´t have to look at her beauty every day.

"Let me be, Cece. You are just hurting me.", I sobbed and I felt her arms around my body, it made me shiver, but also a warm feeling run through my whole body.

"I don´t want to hurt you.", she whispered and held me more tight.

"I know. It´s not your fault. Just... don´t touch me, please.", I whimpered and she sighed and pulled herself away from me, when she understood it wouldn´t help anyways.

"Sorry, Rocky. You know that I will be always there for you, no matter what.", she said and those words hurted me, when I knew that she will be there, but she wont feel the same way I feel about her.

We didn´t fall asleep right after the conversation we had. I couldn´t sleep, because I felt that pain inside of me and she couldn´t sleep too, because she was still moving from the side to the side.

*sigh* I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please, somebody wake me up, before my suicide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! :-) Thank you again for your reviews, I love you :) Here is the new chapter, enjoy and don´t forget to review :-D**

**Author xxx**

* * *

"Can you sleep?", I heard Cece softly asking as I was staring out of the window and trying not to think about what she told me hours ago.

Of course I couldn´t sleep after that. It was too hard for me to just close my eyes and try to sleep restfull. But I was kinda surprised she wasn´t sleeping too. She was maybe just feeling bad for what she said to me.

Still better than a lie. I don´t want her to lie to me. Never.

"No.", I replied and continued staring at those stars outside.

Cece slowly turned to me and I felt her looking at me, but I didn´t look at her.

"I can´t either.", she said and I sighed.

I felt her hand softly touching mine, but I put my hand away from hers...I didn´t want to be cold or something, I just...I just couldn´t.

"Rocky, please...don´t be like that.", she whispered and moved closer and I felt tears in my eyes.

That was the thing I hated most about it. If she wouldn´t be there, if she would just leave, I will be maybe okay. But she was always with me, and that was killing me, because I knew I can´t have her.

"Just let me be, Cece.", I said, and she must noticed that I cried, because she turned me to face her and she wiped those tears away from my face.

"You know I can´t.", she whispered.

She was looking right into my eyes with hers brown ones and she was holding my hand.

What should I say? She was my best friend. I knew she wanted to be with me no matter what, but it just hurts me. And we are in Japan together to made something, not to fight over my stupid feelings for her.

And then, from nowhere, I felt her lips touching mine...OH MY GOD, SHE WAS KISSING ME?!

I was so surprised, but I didn´t feel so good in my entire life. Her lips were softly moving with mine and that´s just...I can´t describe how amazing it really felt.

Then she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Better now?", she asked and then I understood why she kissed me.

She just wanted to make me feel better at least for now.

"Why did you do that?", I asked her after a while and she frowned.

"Didn´t you like it?", she asked, confused.

"Of course I did, I just...I want to know why did you do that."

Cece looked down and then back to my eyes.

"I felt like I had to do that.", she whispered and that confused me even more.

"Because you felt sorry for me?"

"No. I wanted to do that.", she said and I didn´t believe her.

Few hours ago she said, that she doesn´t feel the same way about me, and now she kissed me because she wanted to? I think she just didn´t want me to be sad the whole time.

"You don´t have to lie, Cece. I get that.", I sighed and turned to my back.

"I wasn´t lying. What do you want from me, Rocky?", she asked and sat up, so she was looking at me.

"Nothing. I just don´t want you to lie. That´s all.", I said and felt how painfull it all was.

She layed back, but she was still staring at me and I knew she wont let it go.

"Maybe I am starting to feel something, Rocky.", she whispered to me and I almost thought that I heard her wrong.

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised and she smiled when she noticed my expression.

"Are you...are you serious?", I asked.

"Yeah. I felt something, when I kissed you. It just needs some time. Can we go sleep now?", she yawned and I giggled.

"Sure."

"And will you hold me?", she asked and gave me her "look", when she wanted something from me.

I rolled my eyes and held her from her back, my arms around her stomach.

"Feeling comfy?"

"Mmm very.", she said and I could feel butteflies in my stomach.

I was acting like I didn´t mind it, but I was in heaven in that moment, when I held her in my arms. Her soft warm body just made me feel so good and comfortable...Another thing I can´t describe with words.

"Goodnight Rocks"

"Goodnight Cece.", I whispered to her ear and we both fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, you will be both late!", Cece´s mom yelled at us and I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was still holding Cece. I smiled for myself when I saw her opening her eyes and moving closer to me.

"Mom...just give us 5 more minutes, please.", she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

I smiled at her mom, who was standing in front of our bed, her hands on her hips. She gave Cece one strick look and then she smiled like an devil at me and I knew that she will do something bad, because she left our room, still with that smile on her face.

"Cece, I think you should get up. Your mom is serious.", I said, but she just mumbled something and covered her head with blanket.

Then I saw Cece´s mom walking towards us with bottle full of water. I giggled and moved away from Cece.

Her mom gave me the last look before she throwed the water on Cece. You should see it. Cece cried and jumped from the bed as fast as she could.

"Did you loose your mind, mom?!", she screamed, totally wet and we both laughed.

"I told you that you should get up.", I said, still giggling and she looked at me with fire in her eyes, so I just looked away, knowing that I don´t want to know her bad side.

"Okay, get ready. Taxi will be here in an hour.", her mom said and left our room.

"Can I take a picture of you?", I asked her and she smirked.

"Oh, I wont be here the only one wet.", she said and grabbed the bottle of water, which was still half full. Oh no, her mom left it there.

"Don´t you dare, Cece.", I said and pointed a finger on her, but she smirked again and walked closer to me.

And then, I don´t even know how, I was wet even more than she was.

"Cece!", I screamed, but she already dissapeared in the bathroom, last thing I saw was her showing me her tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I know, that I didn´t uptade this story for a long time, but don´t you worry, this is the BIG UPTADE STORIES day, so I am uptading ;) And I will be uptading as often as possible, because of the Summer Break. **

**Please don´t hate me, because this chapter will be a little...hurtful.**

**Anyways, thank you for everything. I love you all.**

**REVIEW**

**Author xxx**

**_P.S Follow me on Twitter - BrokenHayley13_**

Cece and I were walking together out of that HUGE building, where were we dancing for the new video game. It was fun, but I kind of felt like I was send to the future. Seriously.

We had some „weird stuff", how Cece called it, on our bodies and we were dancing with it. Well, you know Japan. They are too fast. I don´t like it much, but what can I do about it?

„So, what do you want to do now?", Cece asked me, as we were walking past the streets of Tokyo.

„I don´t know. Everything, but no shopping.", I said and she smirked.

„Okay, what about some Anime shop? I always wanted to buy something there.", she said and my jaw dropped.

„Are you serious? I thought you hate Anime.", I said and she looked a little guilty at me and I just smiled.

„Well, I like only Naruto. It´s different than the other crazy Animes. So, will you go with me? Pleaaaaase."

I couldn´t stand those big brown eyes staring at me like that. She was too cute, when she wanted something from me.

„Okay, fine.", I said, in an annyoed voice, but in fact, I wasn´t annyoed.

I was glad, that I can spend a day with her and there was also that thing, that I have some real chance to make her mine. And I will do everything for that.

When we finally found some Anime shop, we walked in and it was like a...different world in there. I never saw so many things at one place, and there was Naruto like everywhere. Because it was a special shop, only with Naturo stuff.

Cece looked like a 5 years old girl in Disneyland. I was giggling, when I saw, how childlike happy she was, it was just so cute.

„ .God.I must have it all.", she told me and I rolled my eyes.

„Freak.", I said, but she was acting, like she didn´t hear it and she started looking up all those stuff.

There were all kind of clothes, postcards, books, weapons, rings, bracelets, even furniture...

„What´s this?", I asked Cece, as I touched some weapon and she looked at it and smiled.

„That is a kunai. Every ninja must have it.", she said and acted like a queen.

I laughed at that.

„What? You are good at everything else, I am good at least at this."

„If you will know algebra as good as you know Naruto, you will be 100% better, than me.", I said and she nodded, knowing, that I was right.

We were slowly walking past all those stuff, but then something happend. Cece wasn´t paying attetion to where she was going, and she crashed into someone. She felt on the floor and I quickly help her back on her feet.

But Cece wasn´t looking at me. She was looking at that guy, she ran into.

„Oh, I am so sorry, I didn´t mean to.", he said and when I saw Cece´s expression, I knew, that this was going to be the death of mine.

„N-no, it was my fault.", she said and her mouth was opened, when she was looking at him.

He had short black her, blue eyes and he looked like he was working out a lot. And it was breaking my heart, when I was watching, how they looked at each other.

Oh shit...

„Um, I am Ryan.", he said and Cece smiled like an idiot.

„I-I am Cece.", she replied and I was just standing behind her, feeling awkward and hurted.

„It´s nice to meet you, Cece. Well, I know we know each other only for like, few seconds, but...Can I ask you out?", he asked her and the pain started to be unstoppable.

„Y-yeah, sure.", she said, blushing.

She then took a piece of paper from her bag and she wrote her number on it. She gave it to him, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

„Thank you, I´ll call you soon.", he said and left the shop.

As soon as he left, Cece turned to me, jumping from happiness.

„Isn´t that awesome, Rocky? I ran to the most handsome guy in the whole Japan!", she shouted, but then she realized, what she just said and what she just did and she stopped, when she saw first tears falling down my face.

„Oh my God, Rocky, I am so so-„, she didn´t finish, because I ran out of the shop.

I ran to some empty street and I stopped, because I was alone. She didn´t follow me, because I was too fast and I was sure she wont find me there.

I pressed my back against the wall behind me and I started crying like a little baby. Yesterday, she told me, that she is maybe feeling something to me. She kissed me. She gave me something so important – she gave me hope.

And now? She met some stupid boy here in this fucking Tokyo, and she had a crush on him since the first second she saw him.

Great, just great!

Why the hell was I so stupid, when I thought, she was serious about our relationship? She just didn´t want to fight with me, or loose me, because I am her BFF and she will be lost without me here.

Of course she doesn´t feel anything to me. She was always into boys, she was never looking at me in THAT way.

*sigh*

Why me? Do I really deserve this? To be in love with my best friend, who is just playing with my feelings? What have I done?

Maybe I should just forget about it. Yeah, it´s not that easy. I can´t just stop something so strong, like love and I can´t just be so selfish, that I wont let Cece date whoever she wants.

„Rocky?", I heard Cece calling my name, but I didn´t look at her. I had my head hidden in my hands, I was just too hurted, to look at her.

„Rocky, you can´t just run away like that.", she said and she walked closer to me, touching my shoulder softly, but I just moved away from her touch.

She sighed.

„I am sorry for that, Rocky. You know, that I didn´t mean to hurt you, and I don´t have to go on that date, if you..."

„No. Just go, and leave me alone, okay?", I told her and looked at her, angrily.

„You know I can´t leave you alone. We are best friends and I will be always here for you, no matter what.", she said, but I was not in the mode for these bullshits.

„Oh really?! You just played with my feelings, like it was nothing and now you broke my heart! That is being a best friend for you? No, thanks! We are not friends anymore. I can´t be a friend with you, Cece. Because it´s hurting me too much.", I said, my voice cracked at my last words and I left her there, speechless.

Ouch.

And now we are two, who are hurted.


End file.
